malexfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 16 - Not Even In Town A Day...
The heroes' first day in the human capital of Port-of-Utopia was an eventful one. After the crowd there to see the Champion of Excelsion at the river docks dispersed, Arin was revealed as half-elf paladin Arindrake Brilthor of Victor. The companions accepted this small deception readily enough, although he no longer seemed to be the meek, broken man he appeared to be in his hometown. Arindrake, along with half-elf bard Haeven and half-orc fighter Phryne resolved to attend to Grand Priest Reteka's request to visit her at the Grand Pentacle Temple to look into a matter for a colleague of hers. Rallying some fans of her's, Phryne had the three of them carted to the Grand Pentacle Temple where they found Reteka, who introduced them to the Grand Priest of Xelion, Umi. Leading them to the Grand Priest's office, Umi explained that there has been trouble around the city cemetery on the west end of town. A couple of months ago a grave digger was found mauled, and there have been similar attacks since. Witnesses described human men and women as the attackers. Umi explained that, never sympathetic to spellcasters, New Church of Apexion Major General-Cardinals are claiming the Arcane Academy is to blame, and that they are calling for a "purification." The heroes questioned the Grand Priest, and Arindrake insisted on appropriate pay for the risks they were taking. The Grand Priest agreed on 200 gold pieces, reluctantly. The three returned to the Plaza, Arindrake convincing Phryne that they would need to lie a little low while they went about their business. She shooed away her fans, promising a night of drinking and partying. Returning to the docks, the companions resolved to stay in a clean, regular tavern and inn called The Bard's Lute at the south end of the Market Quarter, known for their live performances. Edlee excused himself, explaining he was going to work at the Palace of 1000 Pleasures. South of the Plaza of the Divine, half-elf druid Percival and half-air spirit monk Aubrey were examining the New Church of Apexion Cathedral, still under construction. The raising bladespire of the cathedral promised to tower over even the Grand Pentacle Temple upon completion. With a plan in mind, Percival approached a guard overseeing the construction site at the front of the cathedral, a Coastlander in resplendent blue and silver armour. Percival approached him and explained that he had important information about the burning of a New Church settlement in the western Mainland. The man asked him who he was, and Percival wouldn't exactly say, so he was told to wait. After a moment the man returned with a phalanx of New Church guards. Using some elemental air powers, Aubrey managed to slip away into the crowds, but Percival was caught and went, mostly, readily. Inside a half built cell beneath the cathedral the man he had first spoken to asked him who burned Merriglen's Mill. Percival lied, but was caught out at the back hand of the gauntleted man, and surrendered that the man he had been with, Aubrey, was one of those who'd attacked Merriglen. The Coastlander man left him under guard, and a few hours later, during the changing of the guard, he turned invisible and into a bird at the same time and disappeared from the New Church. Swiping some clothes from a launderer, he returned to the docks where the Aleazea family were completing their unloading of the Water Spider and he was directed to the Bard's Lute. Aubrey was horrified about what happened, and Arindrake had some cutting words for the druid, explaining that he'd have to earn his trust back. They explained what had happened with the Grand Priest, and Arindrake, Aubrey and Percival planned to do some reconnaissance at the cemetery that evening. Phryne and Haeven, on the other hand, had no plan on joining them. Phryne recognized the bard who was playing that evening as the singer she had struck out with at a tavern in Brambleberry on the Highroad a couple of weeks ago. She sat close to the stage, showing off her Champion laurel, and flashing some gold as she tipped generously. Eventually the singer, Merryweather, came over to Phryne with some rounds of ale. The two chatted, Phryne flirted once again, but Merryweather, amused, suggested the half-orc buy the next round of drinks. Haeven, meanwhile, went to the Palace of 1000 Pleasures on the west end of town. In the sprawling entertainment complex and brothel he sought out recommendation for a reliable street runner. He met The Lady, the proprietor of the Palace, and he was directed to Ella, a quiet, serious teenage half-elf Coastlander with striking platinum blonde hair. He asked the two about these attacks around the cemetery. The Lady explained that a group of drinkers had seen them on the west end of town, near the cemetery, beings of rotting flesh. Asked if she and her friends would keep an eye on the cemetery, Ella shook her head "no," elaborating that it would be certain death for she and her friends. Haeven asked another favour of Ella and The Lady, and then changed into his "half moon dragon" entertainers disguise, returning to the Bard's Lute and performing for an increasingly more intoxicated Phryne and Merryweather. On the west side of town, Arindrake, Percival and Aubrey found a smaller Pentacle Temple where they were led to the rooftop by an acolyte. The surveyed the lake district, the cemetery and the distant Necropolis before them. At midnight, Percival transformed into a hawk and flew over the cemetery, spotting a couple of dozen shambling, mindless humans near the northwest bank as the fog started to flow in. He returned and explained what he had seen, and they resolved to watch the bridge to make sure nothing crossed. A few hours after they had set up watch their doggy alerted them to a fight. They found two undead creatures devouring a human woman on the north side of the river, apparently the creatures had crossed. Arindrake cast spells protecting his companions from evil while Aubrey, Percival and the doggy charged into battle, picking away at the undead creatures. Arindrake lobbed off more spells, eventually wading into the fray himself, while Aubrey destroyed one of the undead with his Fist of Unbroken Air elemental spell. Arindrake fell the second, and the companions resolved to burn the undead corpses and the savaged woman, leaving the burning to Percival while Arindrake said a prayer for the departed as the sun began to rise. Back at the Bard's Lute, Haeven cashed in with his performance while Phryne drank Merryweather under the table. Ever the gentlewoman, she carried the drunken bard up to her bedroom and opted to sleep in a chair. ACTIVE QUESTS -Phryne is allowed to request a boon from the worshippers of Excelsion -Figure out the source of the undead in the Port-of-Utopia Cemetary, perhaps speak to the Archmaster of the Arcane Academy on the matter -Gain an audience with the Elven Senate of Elysium to present what they know of the goblin activity (perhaps using Lady Aevara of Victor's amulet) -Investigate the encroaching dark forces from the East for the forest spirit (party thinks that the magical and destructive properties of tealstone, these goblin factories and Ghazek from Gobelton have something to do with it) -Escort Edlee to Elysium